moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Archivum
The Archivum, also referred to as the Vault, or Library, houses all books, documents, and relics found by the Remnants of Lordaeron. Non-duplicated documentation and books are not allowed to leave the library for any reason, however, members in good standing will not be deprived of access as long as the documents remain within the Archivum's halls. No matter the time of day, the Archivists' duties remain the same; ensuring all documents, books, and relics are properly kept and intact. They look for discrepancies and investigate to keep the information accurate and substantiated with facts. They also aid in the use and understanding of the numerous texts in the collection. Loremasters become teachers, ensuring their record keeping is in the interest of the members at large. Like the Archivists, they also help to ensure the authenticity of relics and documents that reside in the library, which may include extended research and traveling. Changes must be made in properly documented fashion; keeping any original notations with any newly added notes, and dating the changes. Under no circumstances will any Archivist or Loremaster alter, manipulate or destroy any records, relics, or books with foul intentions. Brief History Before history was written down, there were bards. These bards would travel from town to town, passing news, stories, myths, and legends through song and ballads. As times changed, quill met parchment, forming the words and letters as the bards wrote them, allowing a system of information to pass more unilaterally. From bards, we learned the significance of record keeping and the belief the public should always have access to this knowledge. Founded before the Second War, the Archivum primarily consisted of churlishly monastics who vehemently believed in the keeping of historical records. A bridge between the Church’s library and the public office, the Archivum has been through several iterations and many Grand Masters. Today, it’s being rebuilt to its former glory with relics, documents, and books once lost to time and war. Ideals Archivists and Loremasters within the Archivum seek to contain the broadest possible collection of texts. They work toward assisting in marginalized or undocumented areas to ensure they have their voices heard and are able to equally reach the wealth of knowledge; assisting in creating a bridge between various ethnicities and cultures across Azeroth and beyond. Accountability and Trust It is the duty of the archivists and loremaster’s to upkeep the documents, books, scrolls, relics, artifacts, paintings and such are kept in good condition as they were found. Any item(s) removed from the Vault is to be documented in a clear and precise manner. Should any text be found to have discrepancies, an investigation will be started to find the facts and update and track to correct these discrepancies. The Archivum and those who work within promote the use of the materials with respect. At times, some items may be kept private per special request. Research on taboo topics is also taken care of on a level of confidentiality and kept under lock and key. Authenticity and Preservation The archivists ensure the authenticity of all relics and documents that come into the Archivum. At times this requires extended research and notes to verify the intellectual integrity. Any changes must be noted and original information kept to make accurate recordings. It is intended to preserve the original documents and relics as much as possible. This may mean some documents that are in need of recreation or rewriting are notated as such. Hierarchy Grand Archivist The Head of the Archivum and general organizer of the loremasters. While they are known for taking the final say in many things, the Grand Archivist is by no means the end-all / be-all, but rather a source of organization for the archivum as a whole. Still an archivist in their own right, they continue to work on equal ground with those who have been elevated to loremaster. Loremaster These archivists have proven to be trustworthy and hardworking individuals. Scholars, philanthropists and researchers, they tend to the more delicate of the relics and records. They also serve to help those below them to refine their skills in note taking and exploration. Archivist The bulk of the archivum. The archivists can also be split into bards or seminarian’s depending on their skills or paths. While the bards can spread stories of history by word of mouth through villages and cities, Seminarian’s work closely with the church and holy relics. Curators The Curators are newer and are refining their skills. They shadow loremasters to mentor them in the ways of the archivum. Once a Loremaster believes they have improved, they will be promoted to full archivist with the approval of the Grand Archivist. Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:The Archivum Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations